


Purgatory

by Jaredthedragon



Series: Welcome To Purgatory [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, Demons, F/F, Vampires, Werewolves, Western, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: Kara is a gun tooting bounty hunter, Alex is an Immortal, Maggie is a werewolf, and Lena is just trying to make a living outside her family's name. These four women are destined to meet in the world of magic and gunslingers in a town called Purgatory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is human and Maggie is a werewolf

Kara walks into the saloon and place gets quiet and everyone begins to stare. She ignores it and walks over to the bar and sits down.

The bartender sees her and walks over to her and says, "what will it be?"

"A beer." Kara reply. The bartender pulls out a mug and fills it with beer and sits it down beside her. Kara pays him and takes a sip from the mug.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"You can tell me if you've seen a man named Bill Driver."

"Can't say I have. What does he look like?"

"He's 5'7 with dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar over his right eye."

"Doesn't sound like anyone who's come in here, but you can ask some of the bar girls and maybe they can tell you if they've seen him."

"I might do that," Kara said. After she finishes her beer. She goes around the saloon and asks some of the women if they've seen Bill but they say no. From what Kara could tell, they weren't lying and if they were they were doing a damn good job at it. So she decides to go get a room and wait for Alex who would be coming in tomorrow on the noon stagecoach.

***

What Kara didn't know was that Alex was still in National City and hadn't gotten on the stagecoach heading for Purgatory because she got held up when she came across three men who had a woman tied up and whipping her with a bullwhip. Alex then ended up in a shootout with the three men, gunning them down before they knew what hit them. Then she untied the woman and carried her to a safehouse to tend to the woman's wounds.

After she finished she started to ask the woman some questions.

"Why were they whipping you?" Was the first question she asked.

"Because I'm a werewolf." Was the woman's response.

"If that's true how come you couldn't break free?"

"Because they laced the ropes with silver."

"A werewolf's weakness," Alex said to herself more than she did the woman.

"It's going to take some time for me to heal so I hope you don't mind having a werewolf for company."

"As long as you don't eat me."

"I can't promise that because I love to eat women." The woman said joking. Alex didn't know that until she heard the woman laugh at Alex's facial expression. "Relax I was just joking."

Alex sighs in relief before she says, "you never told me your name."

"Neither did you."

"Alex Danvers."

"Maggie Sawyer."

"Well, Maggie I think we're going to get along just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

After Kara got a room at the hotel, she takes a bath. Then as she's coming out of the bathroom there's a knock at the door. Reaching for her guns that's on the bed, she removes them from the holster and cocks them and says, "who's there?"

"Abby Johnson, we met at the bar earlier." Kara doesn't put her guns down as she asks the woman to come in. The door opens and Abby enters the room before closing the door behind her.

"I feel overdressed," Abby announced as Kara is standing in front of her in just a towel.

"What do you want?" Kara asked. She didn't have time for bull shit and if this woman was going to be that way she can go.

"I thought you might want some companionship," Abby said.

"And what do you get out of it besides money?"

"What if I told you, you can fuck me free of charge?"

"I'd say you're up to something."

"Why don't you put away those guns and come show me how you please a woman." Kara wasn't one who could never say no to a woman. So she holsters her guns and tosses the gunbelt off the bed and then she drops her towel and approaches Abby.

Kara doesn't remember who laid who on the bed but she didn't care as she had her head buried between Abby's legs as she tongue fucked her. Abby moaned which spared Kara on. She was so caught up in what she was doing that she almost didn't hear the door being kicked in but she did and shots were being fired at her as she rolled out of the bed and drew her guns and jumped up and return fire. She hit two of them before the other two got away but she jogged downstairs not bothering to put any clothes on as she saw the men run out the front door. She returns to her room and puts some clothes on before pulling Abby up by her hair and slapping her and cooking her .45 and pointing the barrel against Abby's check.

"I'm going to give you a chance to explain yourself before the sheriff gets here and if I don't like what I hear I'm going to blow a hole in your jaw. Now tell me who were those men and why were they trying to kill me?"

"Please don't hurt me!" Abby begged.

"Then talk you dirty slut!" Kara demanded.

"They were hired by Lena Luthor." Kara snarled at the mention of the name Luthor. Lex Luthor killed her cousin Clark and now his sister was gunning for her.

"Continue."

"She told me to come up here to distract you and the goons would come in and kill you."

"It looks like her plan didn't work out the way she planned," Kara said as she releases her hold on Abby and uncocked the .45 and holsters it.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go pay this Ms. Luthor a visit." Kara said and left the room, but not before saying, "if you're here when I get back I won't hesitate to pull the trigger this time."


	3. Chapter 3

Lena was in her office sitting at her desk when Kara lets herself in.

"I'm sorry about this Ms. Luthor." Jess apologize as Kara waltz passed her.

"It's alright Jess I'll handle it." Lena reply and Jess nods before leaving the room.

"You're Kara Danvers I take it." It wasn't a question and Kara kicked herself to control her hand from drawing her gun and shooting Lena down.

"Surprised to see I'm still breathing, huh?" Kara asked.

"If I wanted you dead I would've killed you myself." Lena reply. Kara looked her in the eye and saw that Lena wasn't bluffing so either Abby was a good liar or the goons she was with told her to tell Kara that they were working for Lena.

"Then four men and a hooker used your name to doope me or you're lying to me."

"It must be easy to accuse a Luthor of everything because of the name if my last name were anything different you wouldn't be up here right now."

"But isn't and I am up here."

Lena smirks at Kara, "you've got some steel underneath that pretty body of yours."

"That's why I'm still alive."

"Touche."

"I have to be going now but this doesn't mean I haven't ruled you out as a suspect."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Kara doesn't respond and sees herself out. When she returns to her room, Abby is gone and the bodies are as well. Kara sighs as she kicks off her boots and removes her gunbelt and sits it on the nightstand and falls onto the bed. Hoping that Alex's coming will lighten her mood.

***

Maggie woke up to a body resting her beside. She smiles lightly at Alex lying right beside her before lying back down.

"You know I saw that," Alex mumbled in her sleep. Maggie smiles again before responding, "I hope that isn't a bad thing."

This time it's Alex's turn to smile, "not at all."

"Good."

A second goes by before Alex speaks again.

"Maggie."

"Yes, Alex."

"When you said you liked to eat women. Did that mean what think it means?"

"What did you think I meant?"

"Eating a woman like going down on her."

"That's what it means."

"Does that mean you're a lesbian?"

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I have friends who are gay. But that does make me wonder."

"About?"

"About could that have been the real reason why those men were whipping you today."

"It's possible but I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because unless someone told them I don't know how they could've known because I didn't tell them and you just realized that I'm gay."

"Yeah, I guess you're right but regardless they had no right to do that to you."

"I'm glad someone feels that way," Maggie said. Alex wanted to ask what she meant by that but she wasn't sure if Maggie wanted to talk about it so she let it go.

"I think we should get some sleep," Alex suggested.

"Me too," Maggie reply and tells Alex good night. Alex does the same before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kara got up, she nearly had time to get out of bed when someone knocked on the door. Kara mumbled under her breath before saying, "come in." The door opened and a red-haired woman walked in with the two men that tried to kill her yesterday.

"Is she the one you saw murder, Abby?" The woman asked the two men nodded and before Kara could reach for her gunbelt, the redhead drew her gun and pointed it at Kara.

"Try it and I'll put a slug in you." The woman warned her.

"I don't know what's going on but you better get that gun out of my face before I jam it down your throat," Kara said with a warning of her own.

"You have little respect for the law, don't you?"

"You're a law woman?"

"Sheriff to be precise."

"What do you want me, sheriff?"

"These two men said that they saw you kill Abby Campbell last night," The redhead said, "can you verify where you were last night?"

"I was in my room last night after I came in from having a conversation with Ms. Luthor." Kara reply.

"Can anyone vouch for you?"

"The hotel clerk must've seen me when I returned."

"Maybe, I'll ask him when we go out to the lobby."

"So you want me to come with you?"

"It'll be easier if you comply because if you don't I'll have to use force and I'll hate to have to do that."

Kara agreed to go with the sheriff and hands over her gunbelt. Once they exit the room, they go into the lobby and the clerk told the sheriff that he did see Kara return her to the room before sunset. Abby was still alive then because the sheriff found out from other co-workers of Abby's she worked her shift last night in the saloon, so that would clear Kara or does it?

"You don't believe him either?" Kara asked. She was fuming with anger and if this woman didn't get away from her soon, Kara is going to do something she'll regret later.

"I didn't say that." The redhead reply.

"You didn't have to your body language tells me you don't believe him," Kara stated.

"All I know is we have a dead body of a saloon girl and all three of you are the prime suspects."

"Why us, sheriff?" One of the goons asked.

"I know all about your ambush on Ms. Danvers yesterday, Billy, you and Charlie probably killed her to keep her from spilling her guts to me when I couldn't locate you two."

"And why am I a suspect?" Kara asked.

"Because after I was notified about the shootout that took place in your room, I talked to her and she told me that you threaten to shoot her in the jaw if she wouldn't tell you who hired her to distract you why Billy and his boy's tried to kill you.

Kara hung her head in defeat because she knew that saying that made her look guilty even though she wasn't.

"I guess I'm going to be sitting in jail for a while." Kara sighed.

"That's right now let's go."

Wynonna Erap was heading back from a trip when she returned to her home in Purgatory but before going straight home, she stopped in town to see her sister who was probably working at her bar or over at the jail playing pattycake with her girlfriend Nicole. She would try the jailhouse first and if she wasn't there she would go over to Waverly's saloon and have a beer.

When she got to the jailhouse, she steps down from her horse and ties the reins to the hitching post and walked over to the door and knocked this time because last time when she just walked in she saw a little bit more than she wanted to see of her sister as Nicole had her legs spread open and Nicole's head was buried between her legs and... Wynonna shook her head to get the image out of her head.

"Come in," Nicole said. The door opens and Wynonna walks in and hangs up her coat and hat before walking over to Nicole's desk to sit down.

"Nice to see that you and Waverly aren't having sex this time," Wynonna said.

Nicole smirks before responding, "you could have saved yourself the embarrassment if you would have just knocked."

"That's a good point."

"So how was your trip?" Nicole asked trying to change the subject.

"It was great, but I couldn't find her." Wynonna reply.

"Don't give up, we'll find her I promise."

"I hope so and you better hope you get to them goddamn werewolf hunters before I do if she isn't alive."

Wynonna gripped Nicole's desk tightly and could feel the wood beneath her hands begin to crack. Nicole stands up and walks over to Wynonna and puts her hand her shoulder and says in a gentle voice, "don't give up hope you know Maggie is a tough and brave woman and she can take care of herself." Wynonna nods at Nicole's response and releases her hold on the desk. Wynonna loved Maggie and if she ever sees her again, Wynonna made a promise to herself that she would reveal her true feelings to Maggie and she would live up to that promise no matter what.

"So how's your day been?" Wynonna decided that this time she would be the one to change the subject.

"I've got two of the Crawford boys locked up." Nicole reply.

"What did the bastards do this time?"

"They might have killed a saloon girl."

"Can you prove they did it?"

"Hopefully, but there are two less of them to worry about now thanks to some stranger that came into town yesterday and killed two of them in self-defense."

"Damn, all the good stuff happens when I'm not here."

"She's quick on the draw too."

"Quicker than me?"

"I would say she's a close second."

Wynonna only knew one person who could come close to almost out drawing her in a gunfight.

"Is she still in town?" Wynonna asked.

"She's in a jail cell, why do you ask?" Nicole said.

"Because it's been ages since I've seen her. Could you do me a favor and go get Waverly she would want to see her too."

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"Who is she and how do you know her?"

"Kara Danvers and she saved my life once when I was in trouble."

"Okay, I'll go get Waverly, she's in the third cell," Nicole said before putting her hat on and strapping her gun belt around her waist. After the door closes, Wynonna opens the door that leads to the cells then she goes over to the third cell and sees Kara resting on the cot with her back turned to her.

"You sure do know how to get yourself into a heap of trouble," Wynonna said Kara turns around and rose up from the cot when she realizes that she wasn't imagining things and that Wynonna Erap was standing there in front of her.

"If I remember correctly so do you." Kara reply.

"What happened?" Wynonna asked.

"I'm being accused of a murder I didn't commit."

"That's a first," Wynonna said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Cute," Kara said with a smirk.

"So what happened?"

"The sheriff thinks that I might've killed a saloon girl last night, but I was in my room over at the hotel all night." 

"Do you know how it was done?"

"She was knifed in the back," Nicole said as she walked in with Waverly.

"Kara doesn't own a knife," Wynonna said.

"Wynonna's right Nicole, Kara's never owned a knife," Waverly added. She hopes that she and Nicole don't get into a fight over this but she didn't want Kara to be hung for a crime she didn't commit.

"That might be true but before Abby was murder she told me that Kara threaten to shoot her in the jaw and now she's dead," Nicole stated.

"From being stuck in the back with a knife, not a gunshot wound so that should rule Kara out as a suspect." Wynonna reply.

"I'll be convinced when someone else is caught or comes forward for the murder."

"I'm sorry Kara, I tried but she's as pigheaded as Alex."

"It's okay Wynonna, but I need you to do one more thing for me."

"What is it?"

"Alex is going to arrive on the noon stagecoach, can you tell her where I am when she gets off."

"Sure but she's going to be pissed."

"I know."

"Let's go Wav," Wynonna says and she follows her sister outside.

"Nicole can be an ass sometimes," Waverly tells Wynonna once they're outside on the boardwalk.

"Agreed but I think that someone set Kara up so Nicole would catch her." Wynonna reply.

"But why? Kara isn't a bad person."

"I know but she ran into some trouble yesterday and now she's in jail," Wynonna said with hardened eyes.

"I've seen that look before, should I be worried?"

"No, but you should be worried for the people who framed Kara." And without saying another word Wynonna took off to clear Kara's name.


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie stirred in her sleep before jerking up and seeing Alex holstering her guns.

"Leaving so soon," Maggie said with a smirk.

"I have to go into town and send a telegraph to my sister who's waiting for me in Purgatory." Alex reply.

Maggie sat up and rested her back against the headboard, "I have some friends in Purgatory that could tell your sister that you're running behind schedule if you send the telegraph to the sheriff."

"Would those friends by any chance be Wynonna and Waverly Erap?" Alex asked.

"You know them?"

"My sister saved Wynonna's life before."

"Wow, someone must have had her in a sticky situation."

"Not really, just some coward trying shoot Wynonna in the back."

"No offense but there's no one alive that can shoot Wynonna while facing her so the guy was no dummy but he was definitely a coward."

"Exactly," Alex said before picking up a shotgun and after checking to see that both barrels were loaded, she walks over to Maggie.

"You know how to use one of the theses?" Alex asked.

"Are you kidding," Maggie snorted, "I can shoot the wings off a fly with a shotgun."

"Use if you have to and I'll be back later."

"Where's my gun?" Maggie asked before Alex turned around and headed for the door.

"It's put away for safe keeping," Alex reply, "when you're able to ride again I'll give back to you." Maggie nods and lets Alex go run her errand. When the door closes, Maggie tries to get out of bed but decides against it when she feels the pain like hot coal's shoot through her back. She Then looks at her wrist and they still have the rope burns and silver marks from where the bastards that whipped her tied her up. If they wouldn't have blindsided her she would've been the one sent them to hell where they belong instead of Alex, but she wasn't the one who killed them Alex was and the woman saved her life. She didn't have to but she did and for that Maggie would always be in debt to her for saving her life.

***

Kara was sitting on the cot in her jail cell playing the Harmonica when Nicole walked in with lunch for her prisoners.

"That's a nice tune," Nicole stated as she unlocked Kara's cell first and brought in a tray and set it down on the table inside the cell.

"It's was my mom's favorite song." Kara reply. Nicole nodded and smiled at Kara as she poured her a cup of coffee.

"Mine too."

"What's for lunch?"

"Baked beans, biscuit, and steak," Nicole says.

"Maybe I should get arrested more often." Kara joked. Nicole laughed cause she knew Kara was joking and she replies, "just make sure I'm not sheriff when you do it." Kara stood up and put her Harmonica away before approaching Nicole.

"Why that wouldn't be fun. I like a person That's easy on the eyes and nice to look at. The next sheriff could be a blad middle-aged fat man that picks his nose and scratches his ass all day." Nicole gulped as Kara got closer to her causing her to bump into the cell door. Kara then traces her finger across Nicole's breast and she smirks at her and says, "you have nice breast. I wish I could just undo your shirt and suck on your nipples and flick my tongue across them before I close my mouth around it and kiss them." Kara snickers lightly as Nicole tried and failed to contain herself from moaning. Kara wrapped her hands around the bars to keep Nicole from moving and then she bent down and lightly nips at Nicole's pluse point when she raises back up Nicole smiles at Kara and says, "nice try now go sit down." Kara smiles and playfully kisses Nicole on the forehead before returning to her cot.

"I'm glad to see that you're so faithful to Waverly. Other women would've been begging me by now to fuck them senseless."

"I'm not other women and I love Waverly," Nicole said and unlocks the door and exits the cell. "And I'm going to tell Waverly about this."

"There's no reason for you to do that I bearly bit you."

"I believe that honesty is the best policy."

"Of course you do you goddamn girl scout." 

Nicole doesn't respond as she goes to carry the other prisoners their lunch.

***

Lena was still in her office when Jess walked in.

"A Wynonna Erap wishes to speak with you. If you want I can tell her your busy." Jess said.

"That won't be necessary. Send her in." Lena reply. Jess open the door and let Wynonna in.

"I'll be outside if you need anything, Ms. Luthor." 

"Thank you, Jess," Lena said before the door closes.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Erap?" Lena asked.

"I heard a rumor at the saloon that you're looking for a gunslinger to take out Kara Danvers," Wynonna said.

"What if it isn't a rumor and there is some truth to it?" Lena said. Wynonna smirked because Lena just hung herself.

"Then I'll have to tell you to watch your back Ms. Luthor because if you mess with my friends you mess with me and trust me when I say that you don't want me as an enemy because I didn't forget and I'm unforgiving." And with that being said Wynonna walked out to let Lena stew in that little bit of information before going to catch the stagecoach that was about to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bumped offline last night so I'm going to try and post this chapter again

After leaving Lena's office Wynonna is approached by two men she tries to go around them, but they won't let her by.

"Do you want to move or do want me to make you?" Wynonna asked. She had very little patience and if dumb and dumber didn't get out of her way soon they were going to either be lying on the ground unconscious or dead. The choice was there's to make.

"What were you doing in Ms. Luthor's office?" The man asked. He was wearing a sawed-off double barrel on his hip while the other guy had a six-gun. Wynonna wasn't looking for trouble but if the guys wanted it she would surely oblige them.

"None of your business. Now for the last time move or I'll move you myself." Wynonna said firmly. The man laughed so Wynonna belted him in the gut. The other man was going for the gun on his hip so Wynonna drew the sawed-off from the man's holsters that she punched and gave the other man both barrels in the belly when his gun cleared the holster. The man was knocked backwards before falling on his back. Wynonna turned around to the man she punched and kicked him in the butt and tossed his gun next to him, daring him to pick it up. When he did she shot him right between the eyes.

Nicole who heard the shooting came running out as did Lena, Lena was first to make it to Wynonna since the commotion happened next to her office. As Wynonna empty the shell casing on the ground and loaded a fresh round into the empty cylinder.

"Friends of yours?" Wynonna asked in a harsh tone as she holsters her gun.

"I've never seen them before in my life," Lena said.

"Well, whoever they are they were really interested in why I was your office and what talked about."

"What happened?" Nicole asked when she made over to Wynonna.

"These two men tried to kill me."

"Was it in self-defense?" Nicole asked.

"I saw the whole thing from My window in my office. Ms. Erap shot in self-defense." Lena tells Nicole.

"That clears that up."

"Not quite. How do you know them, Ms. Luthor?"

"I already told you I've never seen them before. They could've worked with Lex."

"It looks like the type of men he would hang out with," Nicole said.

"And hire," Wynonna added.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on around here?" Lena asked.

"I thought you knew."

"All I know is that Kara Danvers thinks that I sent four men to kill her. And now you think these two low life's work for me as well."

"If you didn't hire them then why did you tell me you did?" Wynonna asked.

"I said no such thing."

"You said and I quote "what if I did hire someone to kill Kara Danvers."

"I was being srcacast."

"Why did you come to Purgatory, Ms. Luthor?" Nicole asked.

"To get away from my family's name but it looks like I'm not going to be able to do that because no matter where I go I'm going to purge with the fact that I am a Luthor no matter what I do." And with that being said Lena went back into her office.

"What do you think?" Nicole asked.

"I think she's lying." Wynonna reply.

"So you don't trust her?"

"I trust her about as far as I can throw her."

"I believe her, I think that these men were hired by Lex to cause Lena trouble."

"I have my bouts."

"I know, but next time try not to go around half-cocked."

"May I remind you that these assholes tried to kill me."

"But this could have been avoided if you wouldn't have gone into Lena's office."

"Whatever," Wynonna stated and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Nicole asked.

"I need a drink."


End file.
